The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular motor vehicle seat, which has a seat part and a backrest, with a fitting for adjusting the inclination of the backrest relative to the seat part, said fitting having a lower part which is connected to the seat part and an upper part which can be locked to a backrest part, wherein the backrest part is mounted, preferably centrally, in a freely swinging manner, relative to the upper part and can be locked in a plurality of positions.
Vehicle seats of the type in question are known, for example, from DE 101 21 020 A1 and have a fitting which can be locked to the backrest and with which the angle of inclination of the backrest can be changed. Said locking can, however, be unlocked such that the backrest of the motor vehicle seat can be transferred into a table position or easy-entry position. In order also to be able to lock the backrest of the motor vehicle seat in said positions, the fitting according to DE 101 21 020 A1 has a comparatively complicated latching mechanism which is difficult to produce and is susceptible to faults.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to provide a vehicle seat which does not have the disadvantages of the prior art.
This object is achieved by a vehicle seat, in particular motor vehicle seat, which has a seat part and a backrest, with a fitting for adjusting the inclination of the backrest relative to the seat part, said fitting having a lower part which is connected to the seat part and an upper part which can be locked to a backrest part, wherein the backrest part is mounted, preferably centrally, in a freely swinging manner, relative to the upper part and can be locked in a plurality of positions, and the locking takes place in at least one position on the lower part or on a mounting connected directly to the seat part.